La segunda chica que atraveso la barrera del tiempo
by AntoniettaGmz
Summary: Hitomi Yamanato tiene 15 años vive en un templo, pero cuando regresa de la preparatoria se cae al pozo que se encuentra en el templo y se transporta a la época feudal en donde se enamorara del lord Sesshomaru


Capitulo I

Mama: HIJA LEVANTATE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE AL COLEGIO

Yo: ¡YA VOY!

Hola me llamo Hitomi Yamanato tengo 15 años recién cumplidos vivo en un templo sagrado solo somos mi mama Puchi mi gatito y yo lamentablemente mi papa murió en un accidente automovilístico

Me paro voy al baño me cepillo y me doy un baño rápido me pongo el uniforme del colegio (es el mismo uniforme de Kagome) bajo corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos

Yo: ¡MAMA NO VOY A DESAYUNAR NO ME VA A DAR TIEMPO!

Me voy corriendo al colegio sin darle tiempo de responder llegue justo a tiempo al salón el profesor venía justamente detrás de mi

Profesor: ¡BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS!

El profesor comenzó a dar la clase y así me las pase todo el día en clase en clase después de que toco el timbre me fui caminando a mi casa cuando estaba llegando vi a Puchi adentrándose al templo según mi mama ahí estaba el pozo de los huesos no le preste mucha atención a lo que dijo

Yo: ¡PUCHI QUE HACES!

Tuve que ir detrás de Puchi porque ni siquiera se digno a verme cuando entre al templo Puchi estaba sentado al lado del pozo de pronto siento algo dentro de mí como si necesitara ver lo que había dentro del pozo me voy acercando al pozo de repente el pozo comienza a brillar con una luz cegadora que hace que cierre los ojos y caiga dentro del pozo siento que estoy frotando después de unos minutos siento que mi trasero se golpea contra el piso

Yo: hay me dolió, donde estoy no veo nada

Me pongo a mirar para todos lados miro para arriba y veo una luz trato de subir por la lianas que llegan hasta arriba pero de repente aparecen tres monstruos y me comienzan a atacar el segundo monstruo me agarro del tobillo y me lanza del pozo me sorprende el lugar ero mas las persona que están ahí pero me acuerdo lo que me hizo ese monstruo y un aura de color rojo se forma alrededor de mi cuerpo mi pelo se pone rojo también y mis ojos amarillos y en mi mente solo ocupa la palabra matarlos "me lanzaron como si fuera una bola de papel pero esto no se queda así se van a enterar de quien es Hitomi Yamanato"

Me paro del césped y miro las personas que están hay algo me alerta que hay alguien detrás mío cuando me volteo y veo a los tres monstruo se me abalanzaron yo pudo detener su ataque no sé cómo es como si manejaran mi cuerpo le lance una atada a uno de los monstruo no le hizo nada después en mi mano apareció una espada mi cuerpo se defendía solo le corte la cabeza aun de los monstruo me quedaban dos al segundo le atravesé con la espada pero baje la guardia y el otro monstruo me ataco por detrás lanzándome unos metros y alejando la espada no sé cómo pero en mi mano apareció un arco y una flecha la utilice y es imposible le di directo en el corazón y siendo la primera vez que la utilizo

Yo: Uff... Termine con ellos

El aura roja y el arco desaparecieron y mi cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad

Aun estoy en el piso me levanto del césped ante la atenta mirada de esas persona un hombre con orejas de perro y el pelo blanco se me acerca en mi mente aparece el nombre "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: ¿quién eres humana?

Una mujer se acerca y otra vez en mi mente aparece el nombre "Kagome"

Kagome: Inuyasha ¡abajo! Discúlpalo parece que vienes de mi época yo me llamo Kagome y el es Inuyasha ven te presentare a los demás

Kagome me agarra de la mano y me jala hacia los demás

Kagome: ella es Sango- señalo a una mujer muy hermosa-el es el monje Miroku-un hombre vestido de monje y con cara de pervertido

Miroku: señorita le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo-dijo el monje mientras me tocaba el trasero

PLAFF... se escucho por todo el bosque gracias al golpe que le di ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes

Yo: imbécil como se atreva a tocarme otra vez le juro que no vivirá para contarlo

Mientras otra vez mis ojos se volvían color ámbar y una aura de color rojo me rodeaba igual que mi cabello se volvía rojo el monje se asusto tanto que se escondió detrás de Inuyasha que se estaba burlando del miedo del monje pero cuando lo mire se dejo de reír

Miroku: da más miedo que Sesshomaru cuando se enoja parece una bruja

Yo: qué dijiste maldito monje

Miroku: nada nada

Kagome: bueno sigamos el es Chippo-dijo señalando a un zorrito que estaba al lado de Sango

Yo: hay que ternura-dije mientras lo abrazaba

Kagome: el es Sesshomaru-dijo señalando a un hombre igual a Inuyasha pero la diferencia era que Sesshomaru tenía dos marcas en las mejillas y no tenia orejas de perro y se veía más frio y poderoso tenía unos ojos ámbar bellísimos me quede mirando un rato-y el es Jaken-dijo señalando un sapo verde y feo


End file.
